In Pieces
by DarkAngel654
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Lucius and Narcissa after the war? This is my version of it. Based on the song 'In Pieces' by Linkin Park. Complete. After DH. Rated K for mild swear. word.


**A/N: This is a complete random fic, whose idea I got in the middle of my history class…)) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does and 'In pieces' which is by Linkin Park…but one thing…they both rock!!**

**In Pieces **

Narcissa stood on the edge of the steps, her eyes never wavering from Lucius. Here he was, her love, her husband and the father of her child. His eyes emotionlessly stared back.

'_Telling me to go  
But hands beg me to stay….'_

He spoke up, with a fake smile, "C'mon, now. Cissy, you don't mean that do you? The Dark Lord is dead, so now we both will live happily. You know I love you."

Narcissa stared at him, rage boiling inside her. She was always the calm one, never out of control. But today, she felt anger take up her sense. Lucius went with the Voldemort; she joined him, thinking he will give her more attention. She had been silly then, but now she wasn't.

'_Your lips say that you love_

_Your eyes say that you hate…'_

"Draco was almost killed because of you." This was a statement spoken in such calm, Narcissa surprised herself. There was a flicker of annoyance in his eyes, "But he is absolutely fine now. You don't want to fight with me and make him more scared do you?" His voice carried a hint of warning in them. She paid no heed.

She wondered how she had loved him, he was so different now. The Lucius she remembered used to shower her with gifts. The one now didn't even sleep with her at night. He was either with the Death Eaters or with some another woman. She wanted out. She had enough of him now. He had to leave.

"Lucius, our marriage isn't working out, I think we should have a divorce," The words were spoken with a finality in them.

'_There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
what you build you lay to waste…'_

Lucius smirked, "You can't divorce me dear, you would be left without any respect and money." Narcissa barely controlled herself from cursing him, "Do you think I have any respect now? I am a Death Eater's wife, and for money….I have my own account. If you remember, you yourself left me one, long ago." She smiled sweetly at him.

'_There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take…'_

Lucius raised his eyebrows; anyone walking past them would think they were having a decent conversation. "Aah…you forget one thing, you, yourself are a Death Eater."

Narcissa's hands tightened into fists, "I _was_. I helped the Potter boy, and gained their trust. And you tried to kill him, you are hated. If I just testify against you, you could go back in Azkaban."

A shadow of fear covered Lucius's face, "Now, now. You won't do that to me. You also love me."

Narcissa knew her face showed frustration openly now, "I don't. I am filing for a divorce. We're over. I don't want us to fight everyday. Have you seen Draco? He suffers! He suffers because of you and your ideas! He is turning out to be just like you! Cold! Cruel! And sick!" She was breathing heavily by that time.

'_So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces….'_

"Don't forget that you are my wife! You had taken some vows which you have to fulfill!"

"Vows? You are talking about vows? Did you ever fulfill any of them? No! You went away each night. I slept alone. After Draco was born, I didn't even see you for 1 week at length! And you talk about bloody vows?" Narcissa felt tears in her eyes. No, she won't cry in front of him. Never.

'_And you  
You will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets_

_Don't Lie….'_

Narcissa felt Lucius's level stare at her. She stared back boldly. This man had proposed to her in their seventh year. This man had killed people. This man had married her. This man had tortured people. This man was the father of her child. This man had almost killed her child. Lucius saw her tears. His face softened a bit, and then went back to its normal steel gaze. Her Lucius was dead. Had been dead from the time he joined the Death Eaters. This was someone else. This stranger didn't love her. He didn't care. He made promises. He said they would live happily ever after. But there was no happiness. He had held her when her mother had died. But he didn't tell her that it was he, himself who had killed her. He broke her trust.

'_You promise me the sky_

_Then toss me like a stone…'_

She felt sobs coming from her throat. She couldn't take this all. She never meant to join Voldemort. She still had never killed anyone. She loved her son. But it seemed that he was becoming like his father. Lucius put his arms around her. She hoped to feel the warm touch of_her_ Lucius. But, she felt the arms of a scarecrow. There was no feeling. She jumped free of his touch. She stood a meter away from him.

'_You wrap me in your arms_

_And chill me to the bone…'_

She hastily wiped her tears. She almost smiled thinking what her mother would think of her in this state. She had always been taught to be 'Miss prim and proper'. This was something new. She vowed that if Draco came with her, he would be shown the love and affection he needed. She would take care of him.

Lucius it seemed, wasn't satisfied. He let out a growl, "You can't leave me! I will kill you! I will ruin your remaining life! You will live in hell!" Was this the man who, just a few seconds ago, had tried to hug her? His forms changed every minute. All he thought of, was his gain.

Lucius continued, "You also never did anything! You, yourself ruined Draco!"

'_There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take…'_

She laughed without any mirth. "As you say, but we are over."

'_So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces….'_

She took her bag, and with a last look at Lucius, she left the Mansion. She hoped Draco would join her. She saw Lucius sink to his knees, his hands clenched. She turned towards the gate. She felt nothing for him. Her Lucius was dead. She felt her heart contract for him. But she knew it was for the best.

'_And you  
You will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets_

_Don't Lie….'_

She looked at the sinking sun. The war was over. Harry Potter had won. Voldemort was gone. She was alive, her son was alive. She wanted nothing else. She knew that Lucius would grieve her for a day and then manipulate some other woman into his deceiving web. She felt sorry for the woman. Lucius would die in his wealth and money. But she didn't give a damn.

**A/N: How was it? Please review and tell me your opinion. And do listen to the song, if you already haven't. **


End file.
